1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to discharging liquids from containers, and more particularly, to a toilet flushing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conservation of water is a universal concern. Many designs for toilet systems have been designed in the past. The majority of them however, include complex mechanisms interconnected by various links and pivoting hinges, designed to flush water out of toilet tanks. With these complex systems, the prior art has shown inefficiencies by the way of utilization of more water than is necessary to flush matter into a sewage system. Additionally, build up of foreign matter on a tank ball or valve seat contributes to seepage and ultimately wasting of water that otherwise may have been utilized for its intended purpose. Other contributions to water waste include valve deformation, improper valve alignment and deterioration. Water seepage, especially due to valve and hose defects, is common because such parts operate submerged in the tank under constant water pressure from above.
There are no similar toilet flushing mechanisms to the best of applicant""s knowledge, that incorporate a funnel system with a flotation device, serving as the water inlet for flushing purposes, which is located above the water line in a natural state.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient system to flush water from a toilet tank.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toilet flushing system that may be incorporated into existing toilets without major modifications.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toilet flushing system that conserves water by controlling the amount to be flushed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a toilet flushing system that minimizes seepage where the water intake for flushing is above the water line at the natural state.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.